sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Domain (of the Toad)
"Be wary when you enter the Domain, for there are things there that scare the living willies out of everyone." -Commander Kyle Regrissom of the Freelancing Freelancers Federation. |- ! style="background: silver" colspan="2" | Infrastructure |- | style="font-size: 90%; text-align: right" colspan="2" | |- ! style="background: silver" colspan="2" | Military |- | style="font-size: 90%; text-align: right" colspan="2" | |} Introduction The following excerpt is taken from Magavallis Trauker's best-selling travel guide "The Galaxy on Fifty Credits, a Sock Sandwich and some Faulty Wiring" "...so always say no if they offer you a multipurpose environmental suit for 20 credits in Victory Station's Krash Market area; you won't last a microsecond if they drop you in Hercluxia. Now if we hop over a couple of sectors from the League of Worlds we'll cross over to what some explorers have warily named 'The Domain'. So far the information we have of this region is virtually unknown but for a few intrepid explorer tales, all of whom end with a very strong suggestion: 'wear a tinfoil hat at all times'. Now we are not really sure why this is, some experts on Fringe Sectors say it's because of gamma radiation that affects brain areas directly, others say it's because of the the way heat dissipates in this area of the Galaxy, another more extreme group of academics simply state that these hats must 'look nice' and are 'all the rage' in that sector of the Galaxy. From what we know it is clear that the explorers and adventurers that have returned from the Domain have come back visibly disturbed. When asked of their travels there they talk of several different sentient races living together in apparent harmony on mining colonies, trade stations and small moon-sized farming colonies. From these accounts it is clear that these species are varied in every sense, and could put a Benetton Galactic add to shame." Races of the Domain Genericans The most widespread of the Domain races, the Genericans are characterized for being quite unspectacular in their appearance. Travelers say that seeing a Generican for the first time does not invite one to stare in awe and wonder, but simply to shrug and roll their eyes. Genericans have a thin frail-like build which shows their propensity to avoid strenuous activity. From several accounts it seems that Genericans are present in every facet of Domain activity, from mining colony administrators to colonists and colonizers (bowel health and sanitation is an integral part of a Generican’s life). Standing no more than 1.7 meters tall and weighing an average of 60 kilograms, these carbon-based oxygen breathers have less physical imposition than a malnourished mouse at a fat cat convention. Due to their strict vegan diet and colonic-cleansing tendencies, the Genericans have smooth and slightly phosphorescent skin that can vary from lime green to blood orange. Exasperating is a word that describes this race perfectly. Mulletonians Picture a slug. Good, now picture that slug weighing half a ton. OK, now picture that slug working out in a gym for the last decade. Got that? Fine now picture that steroid-enhanced slug sporting as what can only be described a ‘really bad trucker mullet’ which in fact serves as both a sensory and reproductive organ. That sums up the Mulletonian race. These pea-brained bags of muscle serve as the backbone of the Domain’s industrial workforce and military. Physiologically they can be described as slugs, but are in actual fact endoskeletal and more akin to reptiles. Probably the most disturbing thing about this race is their mating habits since it involves both partners’ ‘mullet’ appendage, several small live mammalian creatures, copious amount of lubricant and no other sentient creature in a hundred meter radius. Apparently one human explorer was unfortunate to witness this Mulletonian mating ritual, he gouged out his own eyes and lost all his sense of smell; he now holds a yearly seminar on ‘Life-scarring events’. Haaglaars The Haaglaars are an interesting race since their whole culture is based on one thing and one thing only: haggling. Their physiques and mental acuity has developed over countless millennia and allowed the Haaglaars to be an innate merchant race. Their skinny yet wiry contexture is humanoid in apperance except for an extra pair of arms and hands to facilitate trading, credit counting and a very complicated set of hand gestures and manouvers that form part of their haggling and trading culture. Their bi-vocal chords allow them to speak to two different interlocutors at the same time and well developed mouth muscles also allow for quick almost gibberish-like language that very few can understand without a very powerful translator tool. Once under the benevolent guidance of the Toad, the Haaglaars have become the commercial face of the Domain's dealings with the outside world. They are those living on the fringes going back and forth and always present within the Fleet and scattered colonial worlds living in small stalls chock full of the most sundry items that are indispensable for ones living. Territory Major Sectors Major Worlds